Through The Night
by UndauntedNightmare
Summary: Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She raced up to him and gave him a huge hug. It had to be done.


"Come with me darlin."

The man gently grabbed the woman's hand, showing this as a sign of respect. Her eyes brightened up, seeing this as an opportunity to thank him properly. After all, he did a lot for her and she was in large debt to him. She owned him her life.

"You know, you are too kind to me. You need to brighten up and take care of yourself." Kami said honestly, gazing up at him. "I can take care of myself. Got it?"

He frowned at her, but then softened his expression. He just couldn't be annoyed with her, it was just too difficult. There was always something about her that others lacked. She had that special spark that was rare in people. It was probably just the way she was raised, but the way she was raised was just right. He had to admit, whenever she was even in the deepest of sorrow, he could somehow bring her right out of it like a rising phoenix. It was probably the way he explained things as well as the honesty and tone.

"Nah, it's fine Kami. Ya don't have to do that."

"I insist. I mean you've done so much, Logan." She stated, her tone even and confident. She gazed at him again, smirking. There was nothing in the world that she could do. She nervously played with her red hair, her green eyes emanating her current mood. Whatever her mood was, it was not a unhappy one, but then again, she wasn't satisfied. He was slightly startled, but then shook it off. The energy in the room was unsettling; this was the usual case for them. There was so much tension that the interaction between them was silenced. Neither of them talked, just complete silence followed them like their own shadow.

Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She raced up to him and gave him a huge hug. It had to be done. Her long arms wrapped around his broad frame, he reacted by hugging back. This was the usual case for them; their displays of affection were odd to others, the others just could not understand them. They were unique together, they had something that other couples lacked.

Logan continued to cuddle the smaller woman beside him, savoring her warmth. She rested her head on his chest softly, not wanting to harm him. This was what they always did when alone. It was their usual affections, but sometimes it got more explicit. He started to remove his hand and rested it on her waist, signaling that he wanted to touch, but only with her consent. She smirked slightly, indicating that it was okay for him to continue.

He started his way up her curves, feeling there gently. She closed her eyes in content, enjoying herself with each touch. Then she kissed him softly as he felt her curves, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second.

Then, after about a minute or two, she reluctantly pulled away from him, smiling happily. Now she was satisfied. With him around, she actually felt like being herself. He opened her up out of her shell and from there, she blossomed. He had that effect on others. Unfortunately, some saw him as a grumpy man who looked unintelligent when he actually was very intellectual. Looks can be deceiving, but Kami isn't one to judge. Logan meant a lot to her and when he would run off, it would pull her into a deep depression until he returned. She needed him in order to function. He was her lifeline.

"Ya know, we make a great couple." Logan said truthfully, meaning his words.

"Yeah, but Storm would be better for you. I mean, she's more of your type." She responded blankly, her mood changed. "You should go for her instead."

Logan shook his head. To be honest, all he saw in Ororo was a good friend. The sister he never had. They had tried dating once, but they felt no connection. At least they tried it out, they did enjoy the time they shared. He did miss those days, he had to admit, but now his focus was Kami.

He kissed her passionately, his hands again moving up and down her curves. He sure knew how to use those hands and how to use them right. Kami moaned softly, her pleasure reaching its peak. She was more than satisfied now. She felt like she had a reason to live now-all because of him.

This is how someone's life should be: filled with happiness and joy, but pain and sorrow to even it out. Everyone has flaws, but others just have to learn to accept them. It is hard for those who haven't been through those specific moments in their lives so they wouldn't understand whatsoever. Joviality is one of the main ways in life; it gets those out of the dangers of dejection, but keeping emotions bottled up is not the way to go either.

Kami understood that Logan wouldn't always put up with her. A healthy relationship consisted of both love and hate. Without love, there is no hate and without hate, there is no love. They would probably argue, but that is normal.

For now, everything would be taken one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is probably just another oneshot for now. :3 Review please because I rarely ever get reviews. Plus OroroLogan was slightly mentioned. :P


End file.
